bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach DS Series
This page contains a list of Bleach games released on the Nintendo DS. Bleach: The Blade of Fate Sega worked with Tite Kubo to create Bleach: The Blade of Fate, the first Bleach 2D fighting game, for the DS in early 2007. The game features characters from the anime and manga series fighting on the small dual screens. It includes a story mode, a versus mode, a training mode, a challenge mode, and other common fighting game features. The story mode follows Ichigo Kurosaki, and his attempts to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, after she was taken to Soul Society to be publicly executed for the crime of giving some of her powers to Ichigo. After beating the last challenge as Ichigo, other chapters and playable characters are unlocked to use in the games other modes. The game features 28 playable characters. Bleach: Dark Souls Bleach: Dark Souls includes a new game exclusive story, as well as expanding the amount of playable characters to 44. New characters included Kūkaku Shiba, Ikkaku Madarame and a Menos Grande. The story mode plays as a web of events forming paths, allowing the player to choose what mission they wanted to do, and when they wanted to do it. The missions themselves are complex. Some missions require the collection of objects, dodging obstacles, and answering trivia related to the series. Every mission uses the same 2D fighting graphics. The game also introduced grids that allowed the player to put certain color blocks on them to give their character minor stat boosts, such as moving faster and jumping higher. These blocks can be purchased with points earned from the arcade and story modes. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Sega paired up with Tom Create to introduce a new angle into the third Bleach DS game. In Bleach: The Third Phantom characters fight it out in chibi form in a tactics style RPG with a new combat system. The story is brand new and written by Tite Kubo. It features canon characters of the later Bleach series, such as Ulquiorra Cifer, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The story exists entirely in text, accompanied by the occasional animation picture. When attacking an enemy, there is a battle scene using the same 2D sprites from two previous games in the series. The story begins fifty years before the start of the original series, starting with the selected character's childhood, and then becoming a Shinigami along with a twin of the opposite gender. The Arrancar Arturo Plateado, who once raised havoc in Soul Society, returns with an army of Hollows to destroy it once and for all. Along with a selected army of fellow Shinigami, the player faces against Arturo in a bid to remove him from Seireitei. During a particularly tough battle, the main character is driven into a portal that takes him/her fifty years into the future, where he meets Ichigo and other well known Bleach characters. Battles that can take anywhere form five minutes to an hour. After beating the main game, the Bleach Tower mode is unlocked, in which every playable Bleach character in the game can be fought to unlock them. Bleach: Flame Bringer The game has yet to be released outside of Japan, where it was released on August 4 2009. It is a side scrolling game that features Ichigo battling hordes of enemy Shinigami in an attempt to save Rukia. The story involves Rukia's Zanpakutō (Sode no Shirayuki) turning red and making her become hostile. The game play appears fast paced. For the first time in any Bleach video game, Ichigo also uses his Hollow mask in a super mode that bounces him around, killing all the enemies on screen. It also uses some of the characters models from Shattered Blade, Dark Souls, and some Hollow models from Third Phantom. Category:Video Games